Killer Game Night
by crossoversfanTJ
Summary: What was supposed to be a fun night with his friends turns into something far worse for Cody Anderson. Murder, accusations, and of course humor take place in this event based on a Shane Dawson video. First story on this site so I'm horrible with summaries. Rated T for occasional scenes of violence and occasional mild to explicit language. R/R!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hey you guys this is my first story on this (and hopefully not the last one) so hopefully you all enjoy it...and now its time for...Killer..Game..Night!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Total Drama characters **

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Night to Remember**

It was just an ordinary Saturday night and with both of his parents out of the house for the night 16-year-old Cody Anderson had decided to invite 4 of his closest friends to his house for an "epic game night" as the young tech geek described it. As his four friends were conversing with each other in the living room Cody took this opportunity to get the various board games from underneath the coffee table in the center of the living room without his friends noticing.

"Who's ready for an epic game night!?" Cody, who was carrying about 5 different board games towering on top of one another, asked excitedly to the 4 others in his living room.

Noah, the bookworm, who was sitting on a small beige coach across from Cody responded dully "No". After which he went back to reading the book that he seemed to carry everywhere he went.

"Uh-uh," Lindsay, the stereotypical dumb blonde, responded "I thought we were gonna do something fun." The bubbly blonde continued to file her nails on a cushiony green chair across from Noah's seat after rejecting Cody's offer.

Duncan, the green mohawked punk, who was all too busy using his iPhone on the large white sofa to Cody's left simply said "Nope" without breaking eye contact with said device.

The cocking of a small handheld gun was heard. Cody turned to his right and saw the familiar red, wild hairstyle of his friend Izzy, who was now pointing a pistol to her own head. The red-headed psycho then threatened Cody "I'm gonna do it!".

Cody, who was a little upset that ALL of his friends bluntly rejected his idea, quickly tried to brighten up their moods "Come on you guys it'll be fun! We can play Jenga!" Although he thought Jenga was _too _easy of a game for them, he realized that suggesting something was better than suggesting nothing.

"Ok first of all," Izzy started "Jenga is _**not **_a game; it's the name of a fat Jamaican girl in middle school who tried to beat me up!"

"I knew her." Duncan responded.

"And secondly, could I at least get something to drink?" Izzy said while fanning herself.

"Do you want some of my Gatorade?" Lindsay said while holding up a bottle of what was clearly **not **Gatorade. "Um Lindsay, that's Windex." Izzy replied.

Feeling offended for some reason Lindsay yelled to her "No it's not Spanish-speaking Teletubby!"

Then in the young blonde's perspective, Izzy, who was now in a purple Teletubby costume asked her, "Donde está el biblioteca?" which caused Lindsay to chuckle to herself.

'Yo Cody let's play the game I brought" Duncan called.

'Umm Duncan, all you brought was a bottle of vodka and "Year One" " Cody replied while holding up said objects.

"It's a drinking game", Duncan smiled,"you take a shot every time you **don't** laugh!"

"But that's the whole movie" Izzy replied. "I know", Duncan started, "I just wanna get drunk."

Everyone remained silent until Izzy, deciding to break the silence, stood up and spoke "Well, I'm gonna act like my friend LeShawna's booty and bounce. Bye!" she then began to stand from her seat and Duncan followed her shortly after.

"I'm heading out too" he said. Cody, not wanting anyone to bail reached out and called to them.

''Wait!" Cody shouted, stopping Duncan and Izzy from leaving, "you guys should to stay, it's gonna be a night to remember. I promise" he finished bearing his usual, innocent-looking smile.

Then suddenly, as if on cue, the lights in the living room shut off completely, making every inch pitch black and caused the 5 teens to shout in terror. The lights dimmed back on slowly making 4 of the teens jerk their heads left and right to investigate what just happened. Cody was the first take notice that only **three **of his friends were standing, his eyes lowered to the floor where he saw the terrifying sight: Duncan's body on the floor, covered in blood with various deep knife wounds around his body.

At the mere sight of his murdered friend Cody screamed at the top of his lungs. Lindsay and Noah both saw what had made Cody shriek and each let out a high-pitched shriek. Izzy didn't seem to notice what was going on as she was too busy filing her nails. She looked down at the body, "Oh, sorry", she said before screaming at the sight herself.

"What's going on?!" Noah panicked. "Someone should call the cops!", Lindsay suggested.

Cody checked his phone, "My phone has no signal" he said. "Neither does mine", Noah worriedly said.

"Here", Izzy began, "try my new iPhone" she said as she held up the "iPhone" to her friends. Noah, noticing the "iPhone" asked with an annoyed look, "Is that a LeapFrog?". "No", Izzy shot back, but as she said so the device explained how cows "moo" and how chickens cluck. As Noah eyed Izzy she defended herself sheepishly, "That's my 'Barnyard' app".

"Here, try my phone", Lindsay suggested. Izzy took the blonde's phone but was confused to find the phone locked. "Oh, I have to say the secret message", Lindsay remembered as she took the phone, "Kim Kardashian is a star", she spoke into the phone causing an unlocking message to play and earned a raised eyebrow from Izzy. "I wanted to pick something no one would ever say" Lindsay stated. "Smart", Noah agreed. Izzy checked the phone only to find that there was no signal on it as well.

Cody noticed a bloody note next to Duncan's body and slowly picked it up. He read, "'The game has just begun'. "OMG-L-M-N-O-P this is like a scary move except scarier because there are no black people here so I don't know who's gonna die first!", a scared Izzy yelled making Noah shake his head and roll his eyes. "'The killer is in this room'", Cody continued, "'can you guess who it is? Have fun.'"

"Wait a minute", Noah began," if the killer is this room, then that means…"

"The killer is one of us…", Izzy finished.

Let the accusations begin…

* * *

**(A/N) So there you have it the, the first chapter!**

**Who do you think murdered Duncan?**

**Was it Lindsay?**

**Cody?**

**Izzy?**

**Noah?**

**Leave a review with who YOU think is the culprit, whichever character has the most votes will have their chapter posted first! And remember just because this is based off of Shane Dawson's video doesn't mean that the choices will correspond with the ones in the video. In fact, TWO of the characters will trigger the "ending" so to speak, but the endings will be different from one another so choose wisely.**

**And who are the two characters? Well you are going to have to figure that out for yourselves.**

**Good luck and see you all next chapter :D!**


	2. Chapter 2scenario 1:Lindsay?

**(A/N) OK I wanted to post this chapter sooner, but Fanfiction wasn't letting me log in so I couldn't do it...so with 1 review guessing that Lindsay is the killer..without further ado here is Lindsay's chapter :D! **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 2(scenario 1): Lindsay?**

"Lindsay did it!"

Lindsay gasped in shock as the others accused her of killing Duncan. "Me?!", she said ,"but I'm such a nice person I mean why else would I hang out with you poor people?"

"That's true" Noah responded with all honesty and also a bit guilt for accusing the blonde in the first place. "And besides why would I want to kill Duncan?" Lindsay questioned the others "He's hot, I'd kill somebody not hot; like Izzy." However, Lindsay's honest words caused Izzy to turn towards her with a face filled with absolute rage.

"Bird-nose, big-boobed, sperm dumpster say _what_?!" a rage-filled Izzy shot towards Lindsay. "Well no offense" the blue eyed girl spoke as innocently as possible," but you're just really fucking gross" she ended the "truth" blandly. "You have a big chin, crooked nose, a woman mustache, chola eyebrows…" Lindsay began piling insult after insult unaware of that the red head girl right next to her was becoming more and more furious as she continued speaking,"…and your breath smells like a Mexican midget stepped in crap and then did a Mariachi dance on your tongue."

Noah's mouth was agape in shock while Cody cupped his mouth in fear. Lindsay laughed while playfully laying her hand on Izzy's shoulder. "And don't even get me started on your clothes;" she continued "Poison Ivy called; she wants her look back!"

Izzy's blood was beyond boiling at this point and she did what she knew needed to be done…

She took out a large butcher knife granting Lindsay a loud scream of terror which Izzy battled with her own scream of anger. Izzy stabbed the knife into the other girl's shoulder before tackling her to the floor to finish the job while Noah and Cody stood open-mouthed and frozen in mixture of shock and fear. Izzy then stood and sighed a sweet sigh of relief while wiping the sweat off her forehead with her blood-soaked knife in hand.

Noah was in pure shock as he saw Lindsay's body on the floor; bloodied with various deep, fatal knife wounds. "Wait, so _**you're **_the killer?!" he nervously said to Izzy. "No", she stated," I just wanted to kill that bitch." With that Izzy tossed the bloody knife behind her nonchalantly.

TRY AGAIN….

* * *

**Well it looks like Lindsay isn't the killer haha..sorry for the short chapter but hopefully the other characters chapters will be a bit longer..**

**Oh and don't worry Lindsay isn't officially dead since this wasn't the official she be alive in the official ending?Well that I can't spoil and you'll only find out if you REVIEW!**

**REVIEW with who you think is it: Izzy, Cody, or Noah**


End file.
